


It's Just a Party

by chicagobongos



Category: Free!
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Haru being Haru, Jealous Nanase Haruka, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, Protective Tachibana Makoto, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagobongos/pseuds/chicagobongos
Summary: You and your best friend Nagusi are invited by Rei to go a party Friday night after you all get out of classes to relax and enjoy your fall break. At first you try to reject them saying you have too much homework. Instead, they convince you to go. When you get there, there are a lot more people than you expected, and the only people you know left you alone around people you’ve never met. You pull out your phone and sit on the couch when someone comes and sits beside you and starts up a conversation. He has the brightest, crystal, blue eyes you’ve ever seen, and pitch black hair. You have no idea what the night holds, but it’s just a party, what could happen?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't express enough how excited I am about this fanfic. I have wanted to write something like this for the longest time, but I could never think of how I'd write it. Now I have! Hope you all enjoy!

   “Come on Y/N! We deserve to let loose and enjoy ourselves,” Nagisa said, as you tried to ignore him and concentrate on the lecture you two were sitting through.

 

  Both of you have been in college for almost two years now, and you had yet to attend any sort of party. You don’t consider yourself antisocial, just someone who is more of an old soul. Music from the 20’s and 60’s is your favorite, while others judge you on your taste. Things like that never really got to you when Nagisa was around. No matter how hard you tried not to laugh, he could make you grin from ear to ear. He would always mess with your hair, saying it looked like a friend of his, and now he kept baiting you to go to the party to meet them.

 

   “It will be fun, I promise,” Nagisa begged, as class finally finished.

 

   “I have too much to do Nagisa. All of my teachers gave us extra work over the break, so I don’t have time,” you lie, as a familiar face approaches you.

 

   Once he realizes it’s you and Nagisa he jogs over, as he pushes his glasses up on his face. His navy hair blows in the breeze as the chill of fall makes you shiver. You pull your pale blue jacket closer to your chin, as you wave a hand.

 

   “Rei, tell him he has to come to the party tonight,” Nagisa smiled, as he slung an arm around Rei’s shoulders.

 

   Rei rolled his eyes, as he peeled Nagisa off of him. “How long has he been pestering you this time?”

 

   “Ever since I woke up,” you say, as all three of you start walking back to the dorms.

   

   You all surprising got into the same school in Japan and we're going to visit you guys hometown over the break. You had planned on staying at school, but Rei mentioned getting to meet some of their old swimming buddies from their high school years, and you were intrigued.

 

   “It will be a fun party Y/N. Makoto is going to ask Rin if we can do it at his place since Go is staying at school this break. He said she didn’t make passing marks so she has to take remedial classes to hopefully get better,” Rei laughed, as he intertwined his hand in Nagisa’s.

 

   They had both come out after you had accidentally walked in on them one night “studying” and found them on top of each other. Seeing them together was sweet, but made they made you feel like a third wheel most of the time. You didn’t mind I since you usually became that in every friendship. You hadn’t had much experience dating and didn’t really know how to flirt.

 

   “What time is it going to be,” you sigh, as Nagisa cheers.

 

   “In about 2 hours.”

 

   “What!”

   

   “If we leave now we should have enough time to get there when it starts,” Rei chimed in as we reached the dorms.

 

   You decided that you only live once and that you deserved it after all the hard work you had put into your classes. Before they could say another word, you ran upstairs to your and Nagisa’s dorm and flew open your closet. You hadn’t had time to wash almost anything, so your choices were slim.

 

   “I don’t even know how to dress up for a party,” you sigh as you collapse on your bed, running your hands through your hair.

 

   Nagisa and Rei catch up to you, breathing heavily. “You would think since we are swimmers, we could climb stairs without getting out of breath,” Nagisa laughed, as he walked up to your closet.

 

   Rei sat down beside you, leaning back on your bed. “You want something that complements your shoulders but doesn't make them look too big, but you also want to call attention to the rest of you.”

 

  “Also, something that makes you looks gay,” Nagisa added, making you laugh.

 

   You sit up, Nagisa throwing a pair of black ripped jeans and a faded, light, grey shirt with Pink Floyd on the front at your face with a smile. “Isn’t this like too plain for a party?”

 

   “Oh Y/N, just try it on and add some of your high tops with it,” Nagisa finished as he sat on the other side of you, and pushed you up.

 

   You sigh, as you go into the other room to change, and look at yourself in the mirror. Nagisa had a good eye for color. Your green eyes seem to stand out among the neutral colors that your wearing and your hair is just the right length. It sits it the side of your forehead, choppy and short. Instead of wearing your glasses, you quickly put in your contacts and walk back out.

 

   “Wow Y/N, if I was single I’d hit that.”

 

   “Nagisa!”

 

   “What, can’t I compliment the man?”

 

   “Yes, but not with your boyfriend around,” Rei yelled, as we all burst into laughter.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

   “Ok, so when we get there, just follow us, and we’ll show you around,” Rei tells you, as you all step out of his car and up to the enormous house ahead of you. Music is blaring with lights strobing behind the house as we walk to the front door.

 

   Before you could knock on the door, someone tall with light brown hair greets you all and gives Rei and Nagisa huge hugs before noticing me.

 

   “Makoto meet Y/N, Y/N meet Makoto. He is one of the best backstrokers we know,” Nagisa brags, making Makoto blush.

 

   You extend a hand, shaking his in return. “It’s nice to meet you Y/N, and correction, not the best. I’m ok at it,” Makoto laughs, making you smile.

 

   He seems very sweet and friendly, no wonder he has so many friends, people are attracted to his personality. The party is going full speed, with people playing beer pong in the kitchen, while others are taking shots in the dining room. The ceilings tower above everyone, with a balcony visible when you walked in. You can see people making out in the corners, and before you know it, you lose sight of Makoto and the rest of your friends.

 

   “Rei! Nagisa!” You try to yell, but your yells are muffled by the blasting music.

 

 _They were the only people I knew here,_ you realize as you make your way into the living room, and sit down on one of the couches. You try to keep away from the people on the other end practically sucking on each other’s faces, and pull out your phone. It’s only 8:13, you’ve only been here for 10 minutes and it feels like you’ve been there for hours. Before you are able to get up and go back to the car, a boy sits down beside you, clearly drunk but still holds himself up.

 

   “Hi,” he says, looking you up and down.

 

   “Hey,” you respond, as he takes a sip of something from his red plastic cup.

 

   “You weren’t thinking about leaving were you? The party just started,” they say, offering you a drink.

 

 _Relax, it’s just a party,_ you tell yourself, accepting the drink. “I was since I lost my friends-”

 

   “I’m sure they will show up eventually. In the meantime, I’m Haru.”

 

   “Y/N,” you respond as you lean back into the couch, and wait for what’s to come.


	2. 2

   Your conversation with Haru lasted for hours. Both of you were competitive swimmers, along with drunks after all the drinks both of you kept having. You both moved from the couch to the bathroom, to a balcony, and finally, to a bedroom where you laid out on the bed, your limbs spread.

 

   “Truth or dare?” Haru asks as he giggled slightly.

 

   You lean up so you can look at his face next to yours. As a tease, you trace your finger up his chest, to his neck, and finally his chin, lifting it up almost to your lips. Haru leans forward, but you pull back, make Haru laugh.

 

   “Dare,” you respond, as you lie back down.

 

   Haru sits up to stretch, then slouching. “I dare you to kiss me.”

 

   You look at him dumbfounded, your lips parted. Haru turns back to you with a smile on his lips, as if inviting you. You shrug your shoulders, as you lean forward to meet his lips. The strong taste of alcohol hits you first when your lips touch, but you soon forget it as you start to deepen the kiss. His lips feel like silk against your own, as your hand snakes up into his hair. The softest of his hair makes you run both hands through it, as Haru pulls you closer. 

 

   He pulls away, a string of saliva stretching between you. You laugh, as Haru puts a finger on your lips to silence you. “Do you trust me Y/N?” he asks softly, as he starts to crouch down in front of you.

 

   Your hands hold onto the side of the bed as he begins to unzip your pants and pull out your now stiff cock. “Mhm,” you moan through pursed lips.

 

   “I don’t want you to be quiet. I want to hear you,” Haru says, as he slowly starts to take you into his mouth, inch by inch.

 

   The sensation he sends through you makes you want to scream with pleasure even though he just started. Your hips start to thrust forward, Haru creating a rhythm as he sucks. You feel his tongue starting to rub against your head, making you grab the sheets until your knuckles turn white.

 

   “Haru,” you breath out, as your cock starts to stiffen in his mouth. 

 

   Haru pulls away, your body shuddering at the sudden gesture. His hands traced up your ankles, to your thighs, and then finally stopping at your hips. Those clear blue eyes of his stay locked with yours, as he pulls down your pants, and you pull down his. Your hands are shaky as you anticipate what’s going to happen next. 

   “How badly do you want me?” Haru asks, his hand sliding down to your entrance.

 

   His fingers make your skin tingle, as they finally find the purchase of your most vulnerable area, and start to go in. You take in a sharp breath, as you grip onto his shoulders for support.

 

   “A-ah, please,” you moan, as all sense of reasoning disappears.

 

   Haru smiles down at you, as he inserts another finger. This time, you scream out, your cheeks bursting red. His fingers pulse inside of you against your walls, making you melt by his touch. You start to get more and wetter and stretched out until Haru can almost fit three fingers inside of you, and you're almost to climax. 

 

   “I c-can’t take it H-Haru,” you beg, as you arch your back on the bed.

 

   At this point, both of you are completely naked, and Haru himself is having a difficult time controlling his stiff cock. Slowly Haru pulls out his fingers, making you anticipated what's to come. With a swift move, Haru lifts you up on his hips, his hands grabbing your ass to hold you up. You can feel his cock only inches away from your entrance, as Haru somehow slips on a condom.

 

   “Bed or wall?” Haru pants, as both of your bodies, start to blush against each other. 

 

   “Either one.”

 

   Haru smiles softly as he leans your back against the wall, and lifts you up and down onto his cock. He starts slowly but quickly picks up speed as you start moaning out his name. Every inch of you is filled by his cock, as you begin to near your climax. Before you do, Haru quickly moves to the bed, laying you on your back, and starts plowing into you. 

 

   His cock hits the one spot you had been waiting for the entire time, and he picks up the pace. Without being able to stop yourself, you come all over both of you all stomachs, as Haru comes inside of you. You feel his warmth radiate inside of you, as both of you are panting and glistening with sweat.

 

   “I guess both,” you laugh, as your eyes start to droop.

 

   Haru looks down at you with his beautiful eyes, as he pulls out of you, and kisses your neck. Both of you start to yawn, and before you realize it, your cuddling and falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

   “I guess so,” Haru yawns, as you both fall into a peaceful slumber.


	3. 3

   “Y/N!” Nagisa yells in your ear as pain shoots through your head.

 

   You roll off the bed, hitting the floor hard, as you slowly open your eyes. “Jez Nagisa, give a guy a break.”

 

   Nagisa comes to your side, as he helps you sit up on the bed. Vague memories of the night before begin to flood back, as your cheeks blush. 

 

   “So you had a good time?” Nagisa asks as you look around the room.

 

   You try your best, but you can’t seem to remember the person you were with last night other than their eyes. “I can’t remember,” you say, rubbing your forehead.

 

   Nagisa laughs as he picks up your clothes and hands them to you. “You were pretty hammered last night. Rei and I were a little preoccupied to see who you were with either,” he laughs as you pull your shirt on. 

 

   You laugh in response, as you both head out of the house for breakfast. You meet up with Rei and Makoto downstairs. For some reason, you can’t get the person you were with, out of your mind. They made you feel like you were on top of the world. Nothing seemed to matter. The fact you were drunk could have played into it, but you knew there was something there. 

 

   Your thoughts were interrupted when Makoto nudged you back into reality. “So did you like the party Y/N?” he asked as you all sat down for breakfast at the nearest Waffle House.

 

   “I did actually. I didn’t think I would but it was nice.”

 

   “It was more than nice. He hooked up with someone,” Nagisa blurted out, as the tables around us silenced for a few seconds and then went back to their conversations.

 

   Your cheeks reddened, as Makoto grinned. “Who was it?”

 

   The mention of that same question made you ache a little inside, but you smiled anyway. “I don’t remember to be honest. All I remember is there eyes which sounds dumb,” you say making everyone laugh.

 

   “I’m sure you’ll see them again. You never know,” Makoto reassured me as breakfast carried on. 

                                                                                                   .                           .                            .

 

Throughout the entire day, you tried to focus on other things, such as the homework you were assigned over the break or catching up on your reading. Anything and everything kept reminding you of the previous night. When you laid on your bed you remembered how gently the man from before had done it. The way his hands traced your body effortlessly, and how his eyes would look you up and down as if he was begging for more.

 

   “Ugh!” you sigh as you pack your gym bag and head to the school’s workout center.

 

_    Maybe swimming will get my mind off of him,  _ you think as you head out of the dorms. On the way out, you run into a familiar face. 

 

   “Hey, Y/N,” Rin yells, waving his hand in greeting. 

 

   He had been running in only shorts as he slows down to a stop in front of you. You try to keep your eyes connected to his, but they trail down to his body. His skin is glistening with sweat, as his hard rock abs move with his breathing. You hadn’t seen him shirtless in years, and you were still amazed by his figure. 

 

   Whenever you were around him you always got butterflies. Truth be told, you two had been in a relationship before, and it hadn’t worked out then. Now, you craved him more than anything.

 

   A feeling of confidence rushed through you, as you opened your mouth. “Wanna come to the gym with me and swim for a bit? Just like old times.”

 

   Rin smiled. “Sure, why not,” he replied, as you both turned and headed to the workout center. 

 

                                                                             .                                    .                                .

   There weren’t too many people there when you two arrived and started swimming. Every time you would start swimming, Rin would always be close behind or get ahead just to tease you. When you two had met, that was what intrigued you, and made him likable. With him, you never knew what was going to happen next. Every step was a mystery. You seemed to start forgetting the person you had that amazing night with as you finished your final set, and stopped to get some water.

 

   “Already done?” Rin asked as he leaned against the side of the pool as you sat on the edge. 

 

   You laughed, splashing him with water.  “Just taking a break that’s all.”

 

   “Good, cause I wanted to race you one more time,” he responded as he lifted out of the water and stepped on top of a starting block. 

 

    Following his led, you stepped up on the starting block beside him, getting ready.

 

   “Swimmers take your marks...GO!” Rin yelled as you dived into the water.

 

   Your body rushed with adrenaline as you swam your heart out. All the memories you two had made together began to flow back, as you two were neck and neck. The first time you two had swum together. When you both were in a relay together. Everything. When you went for the flip turn, you both did at the same time. You turned to see Rin grinning like always, making you smile back. That was the reason you loved swimming. That rush you felt everytime made you want to never stop.

 

   Rin beat you as he slammed his hand on the wall a few seconds before you. You gasped for air as you flipped your hair back, and looked over to find Rin smiling at you.

 

   “What-” you started as Rin pressed his lips against yours.

 

   Out of surprise, your eyes were wide, as Rin deepened the kiss. You could feel his sharp teeth against your tongue, his hands reaching under the lane rope and pulling your hips towards his. Before he took his hands away, he gave your ass a slight squeeze making you laugh. 

 

   “Good job,” he said when you two part. 

 

    You were gasping for air, as you gazed into his eyes. They had the same spark that they had years ago after you had just finished a race together. The moment felt endless until your eyes drifted, and you saw a familiar face standing above you two. The same black hair. Same stature. And those eyes. That was him, the one you couldn’t remember. 

 

   R in followed your eyes, as he lifted up out of the water to greet them. “I should have told you haha, I invited my friend Haru to come and meet you. I thought you two would get along since you usually only do freestyle as well,” Rin finished, as Haru stared down at you.

 

   He remembered just as much as you. “Haru this is Y/N, Y/N this is Haru.”

 

   You extend a shaky hand, as Haru did as well. Both of your eyes were locked on each other.

 

   “We’ve met,” you both say at the same time as both of you remember what had fully happened. 

 

   “Oh, cool. Well, why don’t we all go out for dinner?” Rin asks, as you get out of the pool and grab your towel. 

 

   Haru’s eyes stay on you as you head to the locker rooms. Your heart is racing, making you shake.  _ This is going to be so awkward,  _ you think as you pull the curtain to the showers. Rin had finished before you, as he left the locker room. You assume no one else is in there as you hear the dock creak open.

 

   Before you can react, Haru pulls the curtain, as he walks in with you. His body is blushing, as he is wearing nothing. “What are you-” you begin a Haru pushes you against the wall, as steam begins to fill the shower.

 

   “I’ve missed you,” he smiles, as he begins to kiss your body.

 

   You shudder from the familiar feeling he gives you, as you pull him closer.  _ We’re going to be late for dinner... _


	4. 4

   Your eyes flutter by his mouth trailing down your chest, to your lower half. You try to cover your mouth to lessen the chances of someone hearing you, as Haru yanks your hand down. He stops at your crotch, as he gets face to face with your erected cock. 

 

   “W-what are you doing,” you pant as you lean against the wall for support, your back arching. 

 

   Haru places his soft hands on your hips, swaying them back and forth. “What do you think?” he smirks, as he takes your length into his mouth.

 

   The feeling of his tongue against your most sensitive area sends chills up your spine. Pleasure begins to build, your head starting to spine. No one other than Rin had done this to you. Whenever you two had been together, you two only did it once, and then you found out he was cheating on you with Sousuke. To this day, you still couldn’t look at Sousuke the same. 

 

   Haru bit your tip making you squeal with pleasure, your focus going back on him. Precum had already started pooling in his mouth, as he gave you a blank stare. 

 

   “You can only focus on me. Got it?”

 

   “Mmhm,” you whimper as Haru goes back to your cock. 

 

   This time, he starts moving your hips to set a pace, and then your body starts taking control. You reach up for anything to hold onto as you moan loudly. Instantly, you cover your mouth, as your body blushes. This time, Haru abruptly stands up, pulling your hand away, and slamming his lips against yours. 

 

   Your moans are muffled by his mouth pressing instantly against yours, as his tongue explores your mouth. He shoves you away, as he turns you around. 

 

   “I want to hear you say my name,” he whispers in your ear, as his hand slides down your back. 

 

   You arch your back by his touch, as you grab onto the bars in front of you. You bit your lip, as you shake your head in agreement.  _ Please don’t let anyone come in here, please _ , you beg, as you feel Haru slide two fingers into your entrance.

 

   “Ah!” you yelp, as he slowly starts moving his fingers in and out. 

 

   “Say my name.”

 

   “Haru,” you whispered, your body quivering.

 

   He slaps your ass with his free hand, the sound echoing through the room, as he presses on your back. You can feel his hard cock pressed against your back, his free hand sliding to your cheek. He holds his cheeks in his grip, as your eyes lock.

 

   “Say it.”

 

   “Haru!” you yell, as his pace quickens. You don’t know how much more you can take, as you feel your body getting close to climax.

 

   Haru pulls his hand out, and instantly shoves in his cock, making you scream with pleasure. “Haru!!!”

 

   You hear him smirk, as he starts thrusting into you. “Don’t stop, keep saying it.”

 

   “H-Haru I’m about to,” you stutter, as you try to relish the moment.

 

   His large cock rubbed against the inside of you, making you crumbled. You remember everything from the party now. Every sensation he sent through you. How he could instantly make you blush. Even down to his voice. He was perfect. 

 

   Haru shushes you, as he goes deeper. “Wait! Just ah-h enjoy the moment,” Haru whispers, as you feel his cock hardening inside of you. 

 

   To help each of you, Haru pulls out of you and lifts you up against the wall. He holds you up and quickly starts thrusting inside of you. Now his cock is hitting your prostate, as you feel your climax coming fast. 

 

   Before you can stop it, you climax over yourselves, as Haru releases inside of you with a sigh. It felt like a tidal wave crashes into you, but at the same time made you melt. He gently lets you down, as he kisses you softly. You can already feel your back starting to become sore, but you focus on him. His hands find your cheeks, as he pulls you in for a soft kiss. You still tingle by his lips against yours. 

 

   You want to ask what is going on between you two, but you want to enjoy the moment. Thoughts from the past try to creep up on you and make you not want to feel. But you want to feel all of it, even if it’s fake.

 

   “We better get going before Rin gets suspicious,” Haru says, as your cheeks are still red.

 

   Together you both get ready and head out to find Rin talking to someone you hadn’t seen in years and had tried to avoid. You stop dead in your tracks, as you try to hold back tears. Just seeing their face, and hearing their voice made you want to run and hide. You knew eventually you’d see them, but not so soon.

 

   “Y/N, Haru, you both remember Sousuke right?” Rin smiles, as Haru pulls you along.

 

   “Of course! How are you?” you say, your voice cracking.

 

   Sousuke looks down at you with a grin, as his arm extends to shake your hand. In an effort to be polite, you shake his but instantly regret it. You can’t believe you are shaking his hand, and try to pull your hand away quickly. 

 

   But he holds firm, as he stares intently at you. He looked at you like that many years ago as he stole what was most valuable to you. You resented him from that day on. 

 

   “I invited Sousuke to eat with us if that’s alright,” Rin beams, as you all begin walking. 

 

   You shake your head in agreement, as Haru gives you a worried look. You shrug it off like it was nothing, but you can’t stop your heart from racing. You were about to eat dinner with the man who had stolen the person you had loved most, and then broke up with them like it was nothing.  _ Stay calm, and try not to get in a fight,  _ you think to yourself, as you all head off to dinner. 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than previous chapters but I will try to write more ; )

   “So Y/N, you still swim competitively right?” Sousuke asked as you all sat down for dinner. 

 

   The restaurant was immense, with booths edged on the sides of the walls. Each table had its own light above them. When you sat down, Haru immediately sat down beside you before Rin could even try to.  You noticed that they shared a curt stare at one another, then both sat down, and pulled open the menu. 

 

   “Definitely. I either what to become a coach or swimmer internationally,” you reply.

 

   Sousuke leans on his elbows and places his face on top of his hands.  His muscles bulge out from under the long sleeve he is wearing, as you fight the urge to admire him. Physically and athletically, he was in the best shape he could ever be. Every time you saw him, you could only remember the day Rin had been pulled away from you.

 

   You and Sousuke carried on conversation lightly, as each reply you tried to show off, and make it seem you had the best life. You knew he could see right through your facade, but you didn’t care. It made you feel better to see the look on his face you thought of a different accomplishment. 

 

   “You two are getting along well aren’t you,” Rin interjected, as everyone finished placing their orders. 

 

   Your cheeks blushed slightly at his comment. You shrugged your shoulders, as you leaned back into the booth. Before you could take a sip of your drink, you felt someone’s foot slide against the edge of your thigh. You fought back the urge to spew your drink, as you instantly looked to Haru. 

 

   “What?” he whispered, as he reached his hand down, and rested his hand on your hip.

 

_    If it’s not Haru, than who is it?  _ You thought to yourself, as your eyes drifted over to Rin. A mischievous grin was spreading on his lips, as you felt their foot edge closer to your sensitive area. Chills ran down your spine, as you slowly placed your water back on the table. Haru’s touch against your hip was already driving you crazy, as you felt heat begin to flow to your lower half. 

 

   You used your free hand to try and push Rin’s foot away, but he persisted and went straight for your groin. Pleasure pulsed through you, as your cheeks begin to redden. Both Haru and Rin let out a laugh, as the waiter brought your food. 

 

   Throughout the entire meal, they both edged you on to the point you couldn’t stand it, and then they both stopped and left you hanging. Your hard cock was now starting to pulse with pain, as you wanted to cry from the amount of pleasure that was building within you. When dinner was finally over, you shot up and headed straight for the bathroom. You didn’t look back to see if they were following you; you just needed a release.

 

   The bathroom was only fit for one person at a time and was spacious. The dark wood trim along with the black tile was enough to set the mood. You dimmed the lights, as you stood above the trash can and slowly started to rub your stiff member. Your mind focuses on the pleasure that is building until you hear the door creak open.

 

   “What you doing there Y/N,” Haru grinned, as he slowly closed the door. 

 

   At this point, you are on the brink of orgasming, and you cling onto him for support. “H-help me, please,” you beg.

 

   Haru lifts your lips to his, drawing you closer. You start to deepen the kiss when the door opens slightly, and someone else slips inside.

 

   “Oh what is it now- Rin?” you say, stopping yourself. 

 

   “You thought we were going to let you finish alone?” Rin smiles, as he edges towards you. 

 

   Memories flashback from the times you spent together. He was the first man you ever let touch you. The first to kiss you. He was every first you ever had. His eyes start to taunt you, as Haru grabs your waist in defense.

 

   “Leave.”

 

   “Why don’t we take this somewhere a little more private?” Rin asks as he winks at you. 

 

   You bit your lips with anticipation, as Haru grunts. His cock has already started to harden just by seeing you on the state you’re in. Those cheeks that are normally pasty white, now ridden with lust, as he gives a slight nod. 

 

   “I’ll let Sousuke know that we need to head out, and we can meet over at my place if that’s ok with everyone,” Rin teases, as he heads out of the bathroom. 

 

   You look up to Haru, as he stares at the door. “What?”

 

   “You’re mine.”

 

   “Excuse me?” You ask in defense.

 

   Haru pulls you closer, making you moan from the impact of his cock against yours. His eyes that always seemed like a calm ocean after a heavy storm are now filled with raging clouds. There is something different in the way he looks at you that makes you want to crumble in front of him.

 

_   I’m yours. _


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the delayed update. School has been really stressing me out, but I hope you all enjoy!

   Rin arrived back to the bathroom in no time and had already called a lift. Your hard boner was not failing as you walked out of the restaurant covering your crotch. As you walked out of the restaurant, Haru begins to snake his hand up your shirt and thumbing his thumb against your lower back. You let out a long breathe to try and control your racing heart, as you see your breath in the autumn air. 

 

   “We can go to my place since it’s closer, and some of us are having a rough time waiting,” Rin whispered back to you, as he climbed into the lift. 

 

   You felt Haru’s hand tense up at the comment as he pulled his hand away from you.  _ What’s going on between these two?  _ You think to yourself as you all pile into the back seat and leave the restaurant.

 

   You try to focus on the people on the sidewalks, and the passing street lights to distract yourself of the heating tension in the car. The loose fitting blouse you were wearing was now sticking close to you, as your body was heating up. You had never felt so aroused by two people. Rin was sarcastic and easy going. He was always able to bring the best out of you. Haru was another story. You barely knew him. He was a mystery before your eyes; one that you couldn’t solve.

 

   “So how exactly are we going to um?” You ask, your hands becoming clammy.

 

   Rin slides his hand from your knee to your inner thigh, making you grab the edge of the seat to control your voice. “Well, that all depends on Haru I suppose.”

 

   Your eyes fall onto Haru who was looking out the window and was covering his cheeks. The slightest bit of pink traced the tops of his cheeks, as he looks back at you.  _ Those eyes.  _ You remember them from anywhere. They were the same eyes that caught your attention at the party. 

 

   “As long as I’m on top I’m fine.”

 

   “Alrighty then, it’s settled. Y/N, you will in between us,

 

   Rin smirked up at you, his hand sliding closer and closer, “the entire time,” he finished, as he squeezed your groin.

 

   You throw your head back, letting your body enjoy the moment. Sensation races down to your lower half, as you hear Haru grunt beside you. Your lust filled eyes look to him for support, as you notice his hard member. 

 

   “H-Haru are you ok?” You ask as Rin releases you.

 

   Haru coughs, as he covers his bulge. “I’m fine,” he says, as Rin chuckles to your left.  

 

   “Clearly he likes seeing you like this Y/N, can’t you tell?”

 

   Now that you think about it, you can recall that when he came into the bathroom, his member already seemed excited. Whenever you two had sex, it always started with him teasing you, until you were begging him to keep going. Thoughts ran through your mind as you arrived at Rin’s apartment, and empty out of the lift. 

 

   “Wow, you have such a nice place Ri-” you start as Rin’s lips crash into yours.

 

   Your stomach fills with butterflies by the familiar sensation. His sharp teeth pull at your lip, making you deepen the kiss. As you concentrate on his touch, you feel a pair of familiar hands wrap around your waist. Haru stands behind you, as he shuts the door with his foot, and pulls you away from Rin. 

 

   “Now Haru we have to share Y/N,” Rin teases as he walks you all into his bedroom. 

 

   The lights are dim and in long rows on the ceiling. The walls are a scarlet red, while the king size bed is black silk. You slowly start to take off your clothes, as Rin stops you abruptly, and closes the door to his room. Haru gives you a confused look, as Rin walks up to you. Your heart races in your chest, as he trails his index finger down your chest, and ending at the hem of your shirt. 

 

   “Tonight. You belong to us. We belong to you. What happens in here, stays in here. Understood?” Rin says in a lower voice.

 

   You had never seen this side of him, but your body is craving touch to the point your common sense no longer has a say in your actions. You shake your head in agreement, his hands pulling off your shirt. Heat rushes to your groin, making your roll your hips. Rin smiles down at you, signaling for Haru, as he pushes you against the bed. Hands begin to caress you, sending tingles up your spine.

 

   “Now, I’m going to go get something, so make sure you hold everything in ok?” Rin as, as he kisses your chest up to your chin. 

 

   Your breathing quickens, as your chest heats up from his touch. “Whatever you say-y.”

 

   “Good, and Haru, don’t pleasure Y/N too much, I want to see his face once he finishes,” Rin says as he walks through a door right of the bed.

 

   You looked back to find Haru above you with bashful eyes. You raise your hands to his face and cradle his warm cheeks in your hands. His eyes flutter to look at you, as you pull him in for a kiss. This time, it was different. He wasn’t forceful, but submissive. Every other time, he forced his lips against yours without a regard to what you wanted. Now, you could bend him to do whatever you wanted. 

 

   Before you could fully envelope yourself at the moment, you hear the door reopen. You look to see Rin wearing nothing but a black, mesh thong, and holding a whip, as he has a mischievous grin on his face. 

 

   “Tonight, we're all yours."


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the long wait. I haven't been able to relax and really think about how I want to carry on the story due to school becoming so hectic and exams coming up. I will try my best since I am out of school to write more<3

   The entire atmosphere of the room shifted as Rin walked over to you, signaling for Haru to stand back. Your body ached for his touch once his hands pulled away from you, but your attention instantly fell onto Rin. One hand ran through his slicked-back hair, while the other clutched onto the bed as he leaned down against you.

 

   Your cheeks blushed furiously, as a small chuckle escaped Rin’s throat. “Y/N, can you stand for me?” he asked in a sweet tone.

 

   You quickly follow his request, as you feel your knees shaking with pleasure. At this point everything has been a rise and fall like a wave, making even moving unbearably. It felt amazing, but it had been almost an hour without any release. 

 

   “Now Haru, I want you to sit in that chair over there and watch,” Rin said with a smile, as Haru sat.

 

   You had never seen him so willing to follow orders. Even though you barely knew each other, you could sense what type of person he was. He was one who went by his rules, and what he thought would most benefit him. Now, you didn’t even know who you were looking at. This couldn’t be the same man you had previously meet a few nights ago. His whole demeanor vanished, as his eyes were soft and willing. 

   “What are you going to do to me?” You ask, your hands stretching out to grasp Rin’s hips.

 

   With a hard slap, you pull your hands away in shock. “You do not touch me unless I say you can. Do you understand?” Rin said sternly as he laid down his wipe. 

 

   You go to open your mouth but instantly shut it. Everything around you was completely new and unfamiliar, but you let whatever was about to happen to continue because of him. You missed him. His touch. His eyes. Even down to his presence. From the time you two had broken up, you yearned to see him again. Now that the opportunity had risen, you weren’t going to let your fear of the unknown control you. You were going to let Rin handle that.

 

   “I apologize, I just want to make this perfect for you. Now, close your eyes. You trust me right?” Rin smiles.

 

   You bit your lip and shake your head in agreement. The instant you close your eyes you feel his rough hands grip your hard member. You let out a moan, Rin instantly silencing you. Before you can object you feel him slide something onto your cock, and then his hand releasing  your groin. Thoughts run through your mind as you try to think of what he could have possibly put on when you instantaneously begin to feel a vibration buzz along the shaft of your hard member.

 

   “Ah!” You scream out, as you fall back against the bed. 

 

   Once you open your eyes you see Rin holding a remote and smiling down at you. Every inch of your body tingles along with the vibrations it sends through you. His eyes scream lust as he grabs your knees, and leans down to you. Slowly, he begins kissing your neck, each time leaving a mark from his sharp teeth. Then he leads up to your mouth, as he slowly pressed his hips against your own. Upon doing so he increased the intensity of the vibrator, making you moan out.

 

   “ You like that don’t you?” Rin purs, as he stands up in front of you.

 

   You can feel your hard cock pulsing with pleasure, as you feel the need for more stimulation. It is almost to the point where it is unbearable to hold any longer, but it's also where you aren’t at the right point to release. 

 

   “Oh-h yes,” You moan, gripping the sheets beneath you.

 

   R in seems pleased by that, as he bends down and picks up something from the floor. You hear soft moans from the corner but can’t concentrate on anyone other than Rin in front of you. This time, you don’t even bother questioning, as he begins to attach something to your feet. Once he finishes, you feel your ankles are tied together, leaving your knees bent upwards and your entrance fully exposed. Without saying anything he walks back out of the room, as he signals he is going to go get one more thing. As he walks out you focus your attention on Haru sitting in the corner, your eyes falling onto him.

 

   “Are you ok?” You ask upon seeing his state.

 

   His whole body is blushing, as he tries to cover his redden face, while his other hand strokes his erected member. You can see his whole body is quivering, as he looks you up and down. 

 

   “Do you have any idea how you look right now?”

 

   “W-what do you mean?”

 

   Haru sighs, as he leans more into the couch. “Unresistable.”

 

   Haru just looks at you longingly as Rin enters the room. “I see Haru is enjoying himself. Now let’s finish shall we?” 

 

   You shake your head, as Rin covers his hand with lube. He lifts his hand over your chest and begins to trial it down your body, while his other hand pulls your arms above your head and holds them tight. The lube that covers your chest begins to warm up, but you ignore it as he teases your entrance with his fingers.

 

   “P-please,” you beg softly.

 

   Those hard red eyes trace your figure, as he slowly inserts two fingers. At this point, it doesn’t hurt since you’d been having sex more often, but it felt different. Whatever lube he had put on begins to heat up even more inside of you, causing it to itch. Your body begins to thrust against his fingers to try and ease the pain that is beginning to build, but he only slows down his movements.

 

   “What kind of l-lube is this?” You ask as you shut your eyes in pain.

 

   You hear Rin laugh, as the pain intensifies. Your hard erection starts pulsing with pain, as the vibrations only send a wave of pain through you. Before you are able to ask again, Rin pulls out his fingers and looks down at you.

 

   “P-please, help me!” You beg, your body shaking with pleasure.

 

   “It feels good doesn’t it?” Rin teases.

 

   You wince in pain, the yearning for a release slamming into you over and over again. Rin looks down at you, as he pulls your hips towards his cock, slowly tracing the outside of your entrance.

 

   “Every time I saw you during swim, every time I saw you kissing someone else I felt this way. I could barely keep myself together around you. Now you know how it feels.”

 

   Your eyes instantly open as you start to apologize. But before you are able, Rin shoves his cock deep inside of you without warning. You grab onto the sheets instanley as he slams into you, his hips thrusting in and out. 

 

   “Slow down please,” you beg, the pleasure he sends through you rapidly building.

 

   Rin growls, as he quickens the pace, your senses heightening. His cock rubs against the inside of you, relieving the pain you felt earlier as you feel pleasure building in your gut. The world seems to spin as you grab onto his shoulders for support. His cock seems to expand inside of you as he goes in deeper each thrust. 

 

   “ I want you to feel how I felt. I want to hear you,” Rin commands as he slams into you.

 

   “Oh Rin,” You yell as Rin removes your arms from him and pushes you back on the bed.

 

   “Louder.”

 

   “A-ah please Rin!”

 

   “LOUDER!”

 

   “Ah!” you scream as you finally can’t hold back anymore and release all over his stomach. 

 

   Immediately after, you feel Rin release inside of you. Your body shakes from the release as your orgasm rakes through you. Once you’ve both finished completely, Rin finally shuts off the vibrator and pulls out of you. You hadn’t noticed it during the moment but tears stained your cheeks, as Rin slowly walks out of the room without saying a word. You look down to your body and see you’re covered in bruises and everything he had put on you is gone. As you scan the room you can’t find Haru, as you lean your head back and breathe. 

 

   In your mind thoughts race, as you sit up. It felt amazing during the moment but why afterward do you feel used and like it was a punishment instead of a night of fun?


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is very very short, I've just been taking a lot emotionally which has been infecting my drive to write. I'm trying to get back in the groove, but I apologize for the delay!

   Your walk home quickly became one that was filled with stares and embarrassment. After Rin came back in the room, his stare was enough to tell you to leave. You had to quickly pick up your scattered clothes off the floor and run out of the apartment. Once you were out the door, everything that had happened started to hit you.

 

   He hadn’t done anything wrong, but why did you feel that you had disobeyed him? Your mind started to fill with questions. You felt that all the anger he had built up since the break up had been taken out on you.  _ He wouldn’t do that,  _ you said to yourself, as you tried to reason out the past events. 

 

   As you walked home, the moon was your only comfort. The occasional pack of drunk girls would pass by you and laugh, but other than that you were alone. You were always alone. The only people you hung out with were Nagisa and Rei, but now, what was becoming of your friendship with Rin and Haru. You glanced down at your watch, the time being 2:30 in the morning, as you rubbed your eyes.

 

   “It’s too early for this,” you say to yourself, as you round the next corner. 

 

   “Watch where you’re going!” someone says as you run straight into them.

 

   You fall straight onto the hard concrete, making the soreness in your behind amplify. As your eyes adjust to your surroundings you recognize Nagisa and Rei standing in front of you. 

 

   “What are you guys doing out so late?” You ask as they look down at you in shock.

 

   Nagisa scoffs, as he helps you up. “Looks like we should be asking you,” he laughs, as he reaches for the collar of your shirt. 

 

   He yanks it down, revealing hickes trailing down your chest. Your cheeks burn red, as you pull your shirt up quickly. “I asked you first!”

 

   “We were out looking for you. Just because it’s the weekend doesn’t mean you just get to do whatever man. We have a huge test monday” Nagsia jokes as he hits your shoulder.

 

   You wince at the sudden impact, as you remember the hands that had been all over you only an hour ago. “Sorry, I guess I need to restrain myself sometimes.”

 

   You all laugh it off as you head back to your dorms, but you can’t stop feeling your chest tighten.  _ Why would he do that when he had been the one to cut things off in the first place? _

  
  


 

   When you woke up from the short sleep you had gotten, every inch of your body ached. Trying to get out of bed was the hardest challenge your had faced, and that's saying a lot. You had planned on doing nothing the entire day since the weekend was almost over, until your phone started ringing.

 

   When you saw the caller ID, your heart almost stopped. It was Haru. 


End file.
